<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can't help, falling in love with you by khunai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931815">i can't help, falling in love with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khunai/pseuds/khunai'>khunai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demigod!AU, Fluff, Hinata as son of Apollo, Kageyama as son of Hades, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khunai/pseuds/khunai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is the dull kid and Hinata is the sunny one but the demigods think otherwise.</p><p>or</p><p>Kageyama has this theory that the dumbasses sees him as Hinata and vice versa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can't help, falling in love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey hey<br/>boredom strikes so this shit happened</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When someone is asked of their first impression of Hinata, almost everyone would say that he’s a fiery ball of sunshine. He laughs with his whole body, talks a lot about things (arbitrary things that are mysteriously wonderful when Hinata talks in his enthusiastic voice) and he makes everyone around him feel comfortable. He isn’t timid at all when he sets foot on the camp, making tons of demigod friends that even his own cabin wanted to keep him hidden so they could have Hinata’s attention to themselves. He is the eldest among them after all despite getting into Camp-Half Blood late. Kageyama doesn’t know why but he is never really curious about someone he doesn’t care about.</p><p> Then again, Kageyama is the dull child. He has this emanation around him that screams <em>back-off-or-i'll-rip-you-apart dumbass </em>and a fixed dismal expression. He doesn’t gab, yet when he does, all he says are words laced with sarcasm and ridicule, his all time favorite being <em>fuck off.</em> Other demigods usually maintain a strategic distance from him.</p><p>Which is why on one innocent summer day, he is stunned, pissed, but most of all, terrified that everyone seems to think that he is Apollo's son. He wants to runaway that instant and never return. It's too <em>fucking</em> cheerful and bright in Apollo’s cabin and he doesn’t think he can handle a bunch of <em>Hinatas</em> pestering the fuck out of him.</p><p> He truly needs the Hades’ cabin back. Indeed, he will be all by himself, but that is exactly what he prefers since there will be nobody who will bother him. </p><p>There’s something wrong about the whole scenario since he’s already claimed years ago. He tries to send them nasty glares, really, but they don’t take him seriously and instead laughs and makes goofy faces at him. <em>Weird</em>.</p><p> What’s more, Hinata became an outcast. When he approached other demigods, they avoid him like he’s some type of plague. Honestly, Kageyama couldn’t care less about anything, but when he thinks about all those annoying demigods, he can’t help but feel sour about the situation. This might be just some sort of a fucked up game created by the gods as if leaving them on their own to fend for themselves isn’t bad enough.</p><p>It’s when Kenma sees him on the seventh hour of his predicament and calls him Hinata that he realizes, <em>yeah</em>, there has been a mistake. He watches out for other demigods before disappearing into a mist.</p><p>  </p><p><br/>Hinata can’t understand why everyone would walk away whenever he tried to approach them. When they are gathered to eat dinner, he hides inside the Apollo cabin and wallows himself in depression. He thinks that maybe they’re pranking him, but some demigods gazed at him with extreme hostility that does not look like they are joking at all.</p><p>He settles on the edge of the bed, biting on the tip of his nail when Kageyama suddenly appeared out of nowhere looking like a corpse. “Holy shit!” Hinata squeaks and clutches his chest.</p><p>The dark-haired boy raises an eyebrow before glancing at the curtains. He probably thinks it’s crappy, unadulterated disgust shown in his eyes as he scrutinizes the yellow neon curtains. Finally, he speaks. “We need to talk.”</p><p>Hinata has been planning to approach the son of Hades. Honestly, he’s surprised that the demigod beat him to it. “Okay.”</p><p>“We have to do something about our current situation,” Kageyama says, dark eyes boring into Hinata's earthly colored ones and he's abruptly apprehensive. Possibly in light of the fact that Kageyama is threatening with his fair skin, sharp features and cocky disposition.</p><p>Hinata sucks in a deep breath and says, “I don’t even understand what’s happening. Everything seemed so fine yet now most of the demigods are intent on avoiding me.”</p><p>“I think I might know why,” Kageyama responds and Hinata looks at him expectantly. The dark-haired demigod leans on the wall for support and shoves his hands deep into his pockets. “They think I'm you.”</p><p>Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. At that point, he fiddles with his fingers, trying to comprehend what Kageyama had just said to him. “And they think I'm you…”</p><p>“That’s just my theory.” Kageyama replies. “And the fact that Kenma called me by your name earlier.” </p><p>Hinata abruptly freezes. He hopes Kenma didn’t mention his hopeless crush for Kageyama Tobio, else, he's dead. “D-did he say anything?”</p><p>Kageyama sneers. “I dismissed him at the earliest opportunity.” </p><p>Hinata sighs in relief. His secret is still safe. In all actuality, he had been crushing on Kageyama since the first time he joined capture the flag and was still an amateur. The son of Hades is skilled in his swordsmanship, although he’s extremely cocky and anti-social. Hinata is battling Iwaizumi, son of Ares when Kageyama appeared out of nowhere and saved Hinata's ass. Hinata isn’t good at swords but he’s got his arrows. It isn’t exactly useful that time so he's grateful for the son of Hades’ timely help.</p><p>Since that day, he started observing Kageyama from afar. The son of Hades is very detached, but he tolerates Sugawara and Daichi which are also mutual friends of Hinata. When Hinata decided to tell Suga his crush on Kageyama, the son of Aphrodite giggled so hard.</p><p>“Total opposites huh,” Sugawara says, amused and pats Hinata's back in sympathy. “Good luck, Shoyou-kun.”</p><p> He tried to forget about the son of Hades but as days passed, then turned into months, Kageyama still occupied Hinata's mind most of the time.</p><p>“Hey, don’t space out on me <em>dumbass</em>.” Hinata snaps out of it and rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed at his thoughts. “Sorry…”</p><p> Kageyama eyes him pointedly and massages the spot between his brows, probably trying to stop himself from lashing out on him. “For the meantime, let me fucking have my cabin back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata shamelessly trails after Kageyama on their way to Hades cabin. It’s worth the red spot on his forehead if he’s staying with the son of Hades and he’s not going to waste this opportunity. He worked hard to convince the grumpy demigod so he’s going to earn the fruits of his labor.</p><p>The confidence he has dies down the moment they enter the cabin and he panics internally. This is torture. There is only one bed since Kageyama is the only son of Hades which is kinda cool by the way considering that he can have the full cabin all to himself and as much as Hinata likes hanging out with the other demigods, he wants to have privacy. Now, how can he sleep here when – <em>shit</em>, did Kageyama just simply take the bed and fell asleep? – Hinata sighs in exasperation and sits on the floor to calm himself down. There is no need to fuss about the arrangement when it’s all he wants. <em>It’s different when it’s real</em>, Hinata thinks.</p><p>His heart is beating so fast and his hands are clammy. After an hour overthinking, he finally climbs on the opposite side of the bed and places a big distance between him and the son of Hades.</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p><br/>The following day, Kageyama feels warm and comfortable and oh <em>fuck</em>, why is he embracing Hinata Shoyou? His automatic response is to kick the son of Apollo from the bed. That's how Hinata wakes up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. “Mom, five minutes.”</p><p>“I'm not your mom, dumbass.” Kageyama spats, annoyed at how he has to put up with Hinata now that he has no choice. Obviously, no one would want a creepy kid around them so Hinata couldn’t stay with the other sunny brats, not when they think he is Kageyama. One way or another, he will find out who did this and send them to hell, literally. </p><p>Hinata seems more awake because when he sees the scowling demigod on the edge of the bed, his jaw slackens in shock. Kageyama wants to facepalm and is tempted to show the son of Apollo the consequences of pissing him off but it’s too early in the morning to be rude. It’s not because Hinata is kinda <em>cute</em>. No, not at all.</p><p>Hinata grins bashfully, his eyes turning into small crescents and Kageyama wonders how the sunny kid can see through it. “Good morning, Kageyama. So, what’s the agenda for today?”</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t have a plan. His life has been a routine, and he hates unexpected occurrences. He abhors his life now.</p><p> “Shut up dumbass Hinata, I'm going to sleep,” Kageyama says and lies on the bed once more. Then, he feels the bed dip and a weight beside him. “What are you doing?” he asks, sluggishness lacing his voice.</p><p> “Since no one talks to me anymore, I'll just stay here with you, Grand King,” Hinata chuckles and looks at the ceiling painted in black. The cabin is too big for the bed but aside from the large statue of the three-headed dog, shelves, and a trunk for weapons, there are literally nothing else that could take up space. Hades cabin looks like a desolate palace, elegant and cold but fits with his aesthetics. “I can call you that, right?”</p><p>“Whatever, idiot.” Kageyama sighs, turning to face the other side. Another thing he hates is physical contact. That’s why, he scoots as far away as possible from Hinata. He is about to doze off when Kageyama feels the son of Apollo toss and turn, the movements distracting him.</p><p>When he twists his body to scold Hinata and tell him to get lost, they are unexpectedly face to face, noses almost touching. The demigod’s warm breath is hitting his face and Kageyama lost his words the moment he looks up at Hinata, Hinata's long eyelashes, Hinata's pointed nose, down to Hinata's pink pouty lips.</p><p>Kageyama is instantly alarmed. What is he supposed to do now? He has never been this close to anyone except right at this moment. The son of Apollo beams at him and it’s too bright for his liking. There's a tint of pink on his cheeks and Kageyama's not sure if he’s also blushing since his face is heating up.</p><p>Whenever there’s an emergency situation, Kageyama always does what he’s best at. He leaps into the shadow and teleports himself somewhere, just not in the same place as a certain sunny kid.</p><p> Another thing Kageyama hates is when they invade his personal space. So, when Hinata starts to occupy his mind, he absolutely couldn’t accept it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Hinata is not an idiot. Kageyama probably feels awkward around him and for some reason, the dark-haired boy is always mad for no particular reason. He sighs because Sugawara-senpai is right. Kageyama won’t budge no matter what he does and the way to his heart is nothing. It’s a hopeless case. </p><p>Hinata wishes, if only even as a friend, Kageyama will let him in.</p><p>He decides to get out of the cabin to go for a walk and clear his mind. When he reaches the lake, Sugawara is there settled on the wooden bridge, his legs dangling and toes touching the water. <em>Damn</em>. Hinata almost forgot. Sugawara and Daichi's arrival from finishing a quest is supposedly today and he had neglected greeting them a warm (embarrassing) welcome with Nishinoya and Tanaka, the troublemaker senpais. Not that he can, if Kageyama's assumptions are accurate.</p><p> The son of Aphrodite notices at him and is waving for Hinata to come over. “Kageyama!”</p><p> Seems like Kageyama is <em>right</em>.</p><p> Hinata pretends that he doesn’t notice Sugawara and is about to walk away when he feels an arm on his shoulder, preventing him to escape. <em>Great</em>, Daichi.</p><p> “Hey, kiddo. I didn’t think the day that you would wear something not black would finally come,” Daichi mentions and Hinata immediately checks his outfit. It’s a Camp Half-Blood trademark orange shirt and dim blue warm up pants. At least, he isn’t wearing pajamas today.</p><p> Hinata attempts to wear a serious expression to imitate Kageyama, but fails miserably. He begins laughing hysterically because this is stupid and everything that happened so far is so absurd. He can’t believe that this will happen to him, of all people. He wipes a tear from the corner of his eye and freezes when he notices Daichi and Sugawara staring at him as if he has gone absolutely nuts.</p><p> “Um…” Hinata blinks and begins fiddling with his shirt nervously.</p><p> “What happened to you, Kageyama?” Sugawara cries. “Have you finally gone insane?”</p><p>The son of Hermes looks rather perplexed. “I have never seen Kageyama laugh like that,” in which Sugawara nods, dramatically per se.</p><p> “I think I should get going guys,” Hinata says in a dull tone, albeit tense and fidgety. “See you around—"</p><p>Hinata runs as fast as he can. He can’t face them right now, not in this situation in which they think he’s Kageyama because he doesn't want to disappoint the raven-haired demigod more than he does already.</p><p>He just want things to go back to normal.</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t know when had this become a routine, hanging out with Hinata by the Hades cabin, watching movies, late-night conversations and cuddling.</p><p>He convinces himself that it’s simply platonic, and when things go back to normal, he will have his usual routine back, but as he stares at Hinata sleeping, long eyelashes against slightly tan skin and hair sticking out in all directions, there is a hollow feeling on his chest when he thinks about losing all of these, losing Hinata.</p><p>“Mhm?” Hinata mumbles drowsily, eyes shut while wrapping his arms around the son of Hades. Kageyama sighs but pulls Hinata closer despite hating physical contact. </p><p>Hinata has become an exception.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama rests under the shade of a tree, tired from the shadow-jump which has drained a copious amount of his energy. He closes his eyes. At long last, he can sleep in peace without those bothersome demigods.</p><p>He is alright for the first few minutes. But then, Bokuto Kotarou, son of Poseidon happened. “HINATA!”</p><p>Kageyama tries to sleep. He groans when Bokuto sits beside him, skin touching and Kageyama concludes that the gods just despise him.</p><p> “So, still pinning on Kageyama Tobio?” Bokuto mentions off-handedly and the raven-haired boy shoots his eyes open, not quite sure if what he heard was right. <em>What’s that supposed to mean?</em> </p><p>Bokuto laughs, ruffling his hair. Kageyama prevents himself from getting violent. “I swear it’s almost been a year. You should just confess if you like him that much.”</p><p>Kageyama stares at him vacantly and mutters. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“You know what I’m talking about. Honestly, it’s unusual that you aren’t rambling about him now the moment you saw me. Oh my god, is it taboo to mention his name?” Bokuto meanders aimlessly, hands flying in different directions.</p><p>If Kageyama's flustered, it’s totally not about the fact that Hinata likes him. Bokuto laughs and it’s seriously annoying, but he can’t seem to calm down the loud thrumming of his heart. It’s when Bokuto leaves that he thinks about Hinata and how he doesn’t want to mislead the son of Apollo.</p><p>If Kageyama has to break Hinata's heart, it’s okay. Hinata's better off without him. He's doing this for the sake of the demigod whose presence ruins the equilibrium in Kageyama’s perfectly fine life.</p><p>Four hours later, he finds the son of Apollo by accident. Hinata is by the arena, watching the swordfight between Iwaizumi and Kuroo. Hinata isn’t aware of his sudden presence, too engrossed in observing the graceful fight.</p><p>“Hinata,” Kageyama calls and he has the tangerine-haired demigod’s attention, eyes wide and cheeks a hint of pink. It’s adorable. Kageyama doesn’t want to admit that though.</p><p> “It’s okay, Kageyama. You don’t have to say anything. I understand,” Hinata smiles, and even if Kageyama hates sunshines and convinces himself that he should dislike Hinata Shoyou, he can’t.</p><p>It’s only been a few days but Kageyama understands now why everyone is attracted to the sun, even if it’s too bright and intense. Hinata can be a bit overbearing sometimes but he definitely knows when to back off. It’s almost scary how he can read Kageyama like an open book and its overwhelming to say the least.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and is about to say something but those words had left him and he doesn't say anything.</p><p>Truthfully, Kageyama is just scared of getting hurt all over again, the scars of his past not quite healed yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They have told Sugawara about their situation. He didn’t believe them at first but Kageyama summons a skeleton from the Underworld and it’s all it takes to convince the demigod. Hinata catches the glint on his usually kind senpai's eyes and he certainly doesn’t like it. </p><p>“Let's play along,” Sugawara says, back with his warm motherly smile. “I think this might have to do something about a certain Hecate kid.”</p><p>“And what does he want to achieve with this?” Kageyama says impatiently, tapping the ground with his right foot.</p><p>Sugawara shrugs. “I don’t know,” he pauses and rubs his chin. “I just heard from Bokuto that a Hecate kid was planning something.”</p><p>“Bokuto-senpai is such a blabbermouth,” Hinata says and shakes his head.</p><p>Kageyama has suddenly gone silent. When Hinata looks at him, he's staring right back with those eerily sharp eyes.</p><p>“So what, we just have to keep this on?” Kageyama asks after he shifts his gaze to Sugawara.</p><p> “Only for a couple of days. If nothing happens, we ask help from Daichi.” Hinata nods and Kageyama doesn’t look like he wants to disagree.</p><p>“Why did you just come to Camp Half-Blood? It could get really dangerous out there,” Kageyama asks, but regrets as soon as he sees Hinata flinching.</p><p>The son of Hades is about to say forget it but Hinata shakes his head and narrates him the events that took place. “I didn’t have any idea who my father was. Mom wouldn’t tell me, and I figured that it was fine since we’re doing alright on our own.”</p><p>“Then, a mysterious beast suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was targeting me but my younger sister got tangled up and she nearly… d-died.” Hinata takes a deep breath, probably to calm himself. There are traces of fatigue on his expression but he continues explaining. “That’s when mom told me about my dad and my real identity. I didn’t want to put them in danger anymore so I decided to leave. My sister isn’t a demigod like I am and didn’t have any abilities to protect herself.”</p><p>“And how did you find this place?” Kageyama prompts as Hinata leans onto his shoulder, tangerine hair tickling his face. He cards his fingers through the surprisingly soft locks and sighs.</p><p>“Oh, the night before I planned to leave, my dad gave me a message through an oracle. I didn’t understand a thing, but I realized they were coordinates to some place. Guess what, it took me a year to find Camp Half-Blood. Fortunately, there was a demigod who helped me but he wasn’t here the moment I arrived.”</p><p>Kageyama shouldn’t feel this way. He is curious and irritated at the same time. Hinata’s eyes are twinkling when he describes his benefactor, and the son of Hades wishes that it’s him who met Hinata first instead of a faceless demigod. It is irrational to get jealous over something like that but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“Is there something wrong? Why do you look so pale?” Hinata asks sleepily but stifles a yawn.</p><p>  “Nothing.” <em>Nothing</em>. Kageyama doesn’t want to lose any of this, because he’s starting to like Hinata and he’s scared that he’ll screw everything up. “Go to sleep, Hinata.”</p><p>Hinata gazes up at him with those dark brown irises and smiles softly. “Okay then.”</p><p>When Hinata sleeps, Kageyama threads his fingers on the demigod's soft tangerine hair. Hinata seems to like it since he hugs Kageyama even tighter and his breathing pattern relaxed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>It’s two days after when Hinata is cornered by a Hecate kid. He laughs at his horrified face and proceeds on patting Hinata's head. “Relax. There’s someone who wants to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, a figure emerged from the door. He's the least expected person that Hinata thinks will come from the other side. “Oikawa-san?”</p><p><br/>The hazel-haired boy nods and flashes Hinata a smirk. “The one and only.” </p><p>“But… why?” Hinata tilts his head in confusion. Oikawa smiles a little and leans on the wall, and Hinata snorts internally because the son of Hecate has always done a couple of things but he didn’t expect that he would be the next victim.</p><p>“Well, partly because I want to get back at you from what happened on that Friday night. Embarrassing me in front of Iwa-chan—"</p><p>“But that totally got you and him toge—"</p><p>Oikawa punches Hinata's arm lightly to make him stop talking. Hinata pouts and rubs the spot. “Just shut up and let me explain.”</p><p>“I want to avenge myself. Plus, I want quality time with Iwa-chan. We can’t do the deed whenever you’re around, no offense.” Hinata stares at the dark-haired boy blankly and spats, “Rude. But, you could’ve just told me.”</p><p>Oikawa sighs and there’s a miniscule flush on his cheeks. “You kept dragging Iwa-chan to the arena because you wanted to practice your archery and he couldn’t decline you.” Hinata is about to say something again when the son of Hecate hushes him quick. “And I just got mad so I took it out on you. I don’t like Tobio-chan too so I devised a brilliant plan, and that’s hitting two birds in one stone. I was irrational and I came here to apologize.” </p><p>Hinata goes silent. Yes, they can’t really control their emotions and that's what makes it <em>hard</em>. “It’s alright.”</p><p>Oikawa gives him the look, a kind of look that he only uses when he's truly apologetic of his actions, not the half-assed sorry he uses on new recruits when he’s pranking them. </p><p>“Thanks to you, I got to know Kageyama. He’s not as bad as everyone thinks.”</p><p>Oikawa stares at him and there’s something fishy about the way he scrutinizes Hinata like the son of Apollo will understand. No, he <em>doesn’t</em>. </p><p>“The mist will wear off five days from now. I suggest you do what you needed to do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Kageyama's not like this. In the past, he doesn’t think about the kind of smile Hinata makes or the absence of the said demigod. <em>Heck</em>, he doesn’t give a damn about anything.</p><p>But here he is, groaning in frustration and glaring at the wall, thinking about Hinata, Hinata fucking Shoyou when there’s a knock by the door.</p><p>“BAKAGEYAMA!”</p><p>Perfect fucking timing.</p><p>The raven-haired boy grunts in response and opens the door for Hinata. “Welcome back?”</p><p>Hinata laughs and drags Kageyama inside after closing the door. “I have news for you.”</p><p>Kageyama sits by the edge of the bed, almost kind of nervous but he isn’t yet sure if it’s going to be bad or good. Hinata grins and while Kageyama hates those goddamn Apollo sunshines, he doesn’t mind Hinata's smile, even if it causes a fluttery inside his chest.</p><p>Hinata tells him his encounter with Oikawa earlier. The son of Hades scoffs – partly because it’s actually Oikawa who got him into this mess and also because of that senpai's stupidity.Then, he thinks about Hinata and he's partially grateful because his past self won’t even consider standing a mile away from Hinata.</p><p>If everything goes back to normal, Hinata will probably ignore him. He doesn’t feel that well now.</p><p>The tangerine-haired boy laces their fingers together and smiles. “We'll still be friends, right?” </p><p>Kageyama fakes a cough, flicking the latter's forehead. “I'm not your friend.” <em>Yes, if you still want me to be.</em></p><p>“Whatever you say, Kageyama.” Hinata utters in a singsong manner and hugs Kageyama tight that got the son of Apollo red in the cheeks because of how close the demigod is to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>They are having a campfire that night before the big day, as Hinata had said in an exaggerated way and Kageyama replied with an amused laughter.</p><p>The son of Hades sits with a son of Apollo. He really doesn’t want to attend these gatherings because he gets really bored by the stories, but now, he has Hinata. He'll just accompany him and perhaps use this as a chance to ogle at the sunny boy without being caught.</p><p>Kenma's been giving him weird looks and is glaring at Hinata (but he thinks he's staring at Kageyama when in fact he's not) and that makes the dark-haired boy smirk. He's probably annoyed at Kageyama for stealing Hinata, not that it’s <em>intentional</em>.</p><p>Then, the object of his affection eyes him, and Kageyama is distracted by the way his skin glows with the fire burning, illuminating his face with golden hues.</p><p>“Kageyama,” the son of Apollo breaths his name softly and tugs on his shirt. “I want to show you something I've recently found.”</p><p>And so, he allows Hinata to hold his hand as they walk along the woods with a flashlight. Hinata guides him through the deeper part of the woods. Without the fire to warm them up, the surroundings are pretty cold and has the son of Hades shivering although he’s pretty used to the temperature. They reach a small hut with nymphs flying around making the darkness tolerable. It’s amazing how the nymphs are like stars mapped in the sky but what took Kageyama's breath away is the sparkle in Hinata's eyes and the wide smile on his face.</p><p>Hinata drags him inside the hut. The place is filled with different kinds of flowers and the sight is so gorgeous that Kageyama didn’t want to say anything, in fear that he would ruin that magical moment. He can only look though for when he touches them they wither away. He doesn’t want that.</p><p>The tangerine-haired boy plucks a flower and offers it to Kageyama. “Hold this for me!”</p><p>Kageyama stares at Hinata in disbelief. “I can’t. It'll probably die if I touch it.”</p><p>Hinata is stubborn though. The younger wraps his tiny fingers around the stem and places Kageyama’s fingers on top of his. “See, you’re holding it, Kageyama.”</p><p>“Dumbass. I'm holding your hand, not the flower.” Kageyama says his point, although he can’t help but be conscious of the loud thumping of his heart.</p><p>“So? I didn’t wither, right? Why are you so afraid of the possibilities?” Hinata grounds him on the spot as the son of Apollo gazes at him right through his eyes. Kageyama's breath hitches as Hinata takes one step closer, cheeks a pretty shade of pink. He's not sure if it’s the cool air or Hinata’s as nervous as he is. “I brought you here because I… I wanted to say I like you, Kageyama. Not as a friend - I mean - I like you as a friend but I also like you <em>romantically</em>. Oh my god sorry, I'm kinda rambling!"</p><p>Hinata embraces Kageyama, hiding his face from the raven-haired. “Don’t talk yet. I really like you so much and I'm so sorry. I just can't help myself.” He can hear the soft sniffles and it’s seriously cute though he’s still trying to process what Hinata said in his mind. </p><p>“Why the fuck are you crying?” is the first thing Kageyama blurts out when he’s had his coherent thoughts back.</p><p>He can feel Hinata wiping his tears. “Just reject me already Kageyama, oh my god!”</p><p> The <em>fuck</em> why will he even do that? “Don’t be ridiculous, Hinata.” Kageyama makes the son of Apollo face him and even when crying, Hinata still looks unbelievably stupid and cute and beautiful and the dark-haired suddenly wants to kiss him. If this is Kageyama Tobio from the past, he will totally be disappointed.</p><p>But Hinata Shoyou is <em>worth it.</em></p><p>Kageyama smiles and laughs and kisses Hinata's tears away.</p><p>“Kageyama?”</p><p>Kageyama sighs. “I wouldn’t kiss you if I don’t like you back, right? I just, why did you think I—" </p><p>He stops talking when he feels Hinata's lips against his, it’s everything he had imagined at the same time he never expected. It’s a simple touch of lips, but it causes Kageyama's nerves to be on fire.</p><p>And with his excitement, he <em>fucking</em> ruins the moment and accidentally summons a skeleton to pop out from the ground. Hinata pulls away, looking at him through his eyelashes but then snorts at the skeleton who is now holding the rose when the younger unconsciously dropped it (because the kiss felt nice, goddamnit). </p><p>Kageyama rolls his eyes and ignores the fond feeling on his chest wanting to burst any minute. He got over his trauma from losing someone in the past because of one prank that lead him to spending time with Hinata. His mom would be proud of him, but Kageyama knows she doesn’t remember him when she’s at Elysium, blissfully unaware. Still, it’s nice knowing that even though he’s a cursed son of Hades and there will be people who are terrified of his power, there will be those by his side who trusts them with all their heart. Someday, he thinks he might be able to open up but for now, he takes Hinata's hand and jokes, “I think I enjoyed you more than the flowers here.”</p><p>Hinata hits his arm.</p><p><br/>Kageyama wakes up with Hinata on his side, hugging him like a koala. The dark-haired nuzzles against Hinata's neck and presses kisses until the boy is almost conscious.</p><p>“Kageyama…” Hinata whines, voice thick with sleepiness and Kageyama finds it endearing. He continues to annoy Hinata by kissing every inch of the son of Apollo's face that the said boy doesn’t have a choice but to indulge Kageyama.</p><p>“For a son of Hades you’re pretty cuddly. I like this side of you.” Kageyama pretends that he doesn’t hear Hinata and squeezes the tangerine-haired boy's waist even tighter. Hinata giggles, rubbing circles on Kageyama's back.</p><p><br/>Kageyama usually steals food and doesn’t eat along with the other demigods. However, today, he finds himself sitting on the Hades table. And of course, Hinata has something to do about this. The dark-haired boy smiles at him, eyes disappearing and Kageyama thinks it’s not Hinata's fault but his for giving in to that <em>smile</em>. </p><p>Other demigods continue to stare. Kageyama can’t blame them. It’s highly unusual for the son of Hades and Apollo to be friends. They are burning holes on Kageyama's back and it’s getting annoying. But then, Sugawara and Daichi joins them at the Hades table, easing the tension and helping the raven-haired relax. Hinata reassures him by holding his hand, squeezing it gently under the table while he talks to Sugawara.</p><p>“So, are you and Hinata together?” Daichi asks Kageyama, eyebrows raised and he curses internally for neglecting to ask Hinata.</p><p>The sunny boy hears and answers for the both of them. “If Kageyama wants to be then why not,” followed by a bright smile directed at him that had him blushing in embarrassment. Sugawara smirks at them.</p><p>Hinata leans closer and whispers on his ear. “Kageyama, will you be my boyfriend?” The son of Hades slaps the demigod's back but still says<em> yes,</em> because he’s just so whipped. </p><p>“I never thought I'd see this day.” Sugawara wipes an imaginary tear from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Kageyama glares. “I'll make sure you don’t live another day if you keep that up.” Hinata laughs, throwing an arm on Kageyama's shoulder.</p><p>Just then, Bokuto, Kenma and Akaashi sits with them. Kageyama's a bit overwhelmed by the attention directed to the both of them. He can feel Kenma shooting daggers at him and he doesn’t know what to say. He glares back but Hinata squeezes his hands so he looks away with a petulant pout.</p><p>Bokuto places his sword under the table. It’s obvious everyone came back from sparring, probably except Kenma since he doesn’t like expending energy except if it involves games. “Oikawa told me, Shoyou.”</p><p>Hinata crosses his arm and pouts. “Why didn’t you approach me sooner?” Kageyama seriously wants to kiss that lips until it’s swollen.</p><p>Kenma then grabs Hinata's hand, a serious expression on his countenance as he squeezes on it gently. “I thought you were avoiding me. Turned out it was just the son of Hades.” He frowns at Kageyama and doesn’t even bother hiding it.</p><p>Before Kenma can do anything (squishing the poor Hinata), Bokuto pries him away while Kageyama places an arm on Hinata's waist protectively, because no, <em>no</em> way he's gonna let Kenma touch <em>his</em> Hinata, bestfriend or not.</p><p>Akaashi just stares at them like they had gone absolutely nuts.</p><p> “Wait, so the past few days, Hinata was Kageyama?” Bokuto gasps, his face comical but Kageyama is also kind of sweating.</p><p>Hinata nods and tilts his head as if asking<em> why did something happen</em> but Kageyama stomps on Bokuto's feet hard that has the son of Poseidon yelping in pain.</p><p> “What the fuck—"</p><p>Kageyama shoots him a dangerous expression, and Bokuto whines much to the oblivious Hinata.</p><p> After a rather boring day, they decided to hang at Hades’ cabin. Hinata then shoves Kageyama against the wall and starts kissing him. Honestly, he's been waiting since a year ago and he just wants to be able to feel and he's glad Kageyama wants this as much as him. He slips his tongue inside but is flipped by the dark-haired until he's the one trapped on the wall while Kageyama nibbles gently on his lower lip. He lets out a soft moan and it’s embarrassing enough but Kageyama is surprisingly good with his tongue, slowly and carefully exploring the tangerine-haired boy's mouth.</p><p>They are both a panting mess when Kageyama pulls away. He presses their forehead together and smiles against Hinata's lips.</p><p>And of course, it's just the beginning of their disgustingly (Kageyama rolls his eyes) cute love story.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>